Innocent Devil
by gothiclolita89
Summary: sekuel Unfaithful
1. Broken Angel?

.

.

.

.  
>Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. The original chara is own by Masashi Kishimoto but this story is purely mine.<br>Genre: Terserahlah.  
>Rate: T Warning: Broken pair, Frontal, cheating and hatred, GS. Typo bertebaran karena Loli males edit.<br>Don't like don't read .

.

.

.

Sekuel: Unfaithfull .

.

.

.

.

**Cast**

Uzumaki Naruto as Namikaze (Uchiha) Naruto (fem)

Uchiha Sasuke as Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura as Haruno (Sabaku) Sakura

Sabaku Gaara as Sabaku Gaara

Cast lain mendukung.

.

.

.

Summary: Tidak semua yang putih itu baik dan semua yang hitam itu jahat. .

.

.

.

**Chapter 1. Broken Angel?**

.

.

.

.

Sepasang pria dan wanita muda melangkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Pasangan itu sepertinya menarik banyak mata untuk menoleh. Bagaimana tidak, sang pria sangat tampan dengan rambut raven yang di tata ala spike sedangkan sang wanita tampak manis dengan mata biru besar dan rambut pirang halus mengundang siapa saja untuk membelainya. Wanita itu bergelayut manja di lengan sang pria yang nampak gagah itu.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi.

Wanita yang di panggil Naruto itu tampak senang. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pria raven itu hendak berlari menyongsong sang pria oranye. Tapi lengannya di cekal oleh pria raven itu.

"Hati-hati Dobe."

"Wakatta." Naruto mencebilkan bibirnya karena kesal. Padahal ia ingin segera memeluk sang kakak.

"Arashi-nii, bagaimana kabarmu?." Tanya Sasuke.

"Baik. Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga. Aku sudah lama menunggu kalian." Pria yang di panggil Arashi itu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Bagaimana kabarmu Imouto?. Genki desu ka?."

"Um." Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Arashi.

"Ayo, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu." Ucapnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Ia segera melangkah meninggalkan bandara itu bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau ke mari membawa perempuan jalang itu?." Tanya wanita berambut pirang itu dengan sinis. Ia menatap tajam wanita itu, sedang yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah."

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?." Seorang pria paruh baya tiba-tiba muncul dari rumah besar itu. Kazekage Sabaku, kepala keluarga Sabaku sekaligus ayah dari Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara.

"Tou-san."

"Katakan tujuanmu kemari anak muda." Katanya dingin. Ia menatap tajam pada wanita yang ada di belakang putranya. Tampak jelas bahwa ia tidak menyukai wanita itu.

Pria itu menyadari arah tatapan menusuk ayahnya. "Tidak bisakah ayah menerimanya?."

"Setelah apa yang di akibatkan olehnya? Kurasa kau tau jawabannya anak muda."

"Aku mencintainya ayah, tidakkah ayah melihatnya?."

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Naruto?!."

Pria itu menunduk. "Aku tidak mau membuat ayah kecewa." Lirihnya.

"Well, bad luck for you. You already did. Kau membuatku sangat sangat sangat kecewa Gaara." Katanya dengan lemah. "Kau membuat persahabatan yang kubangun selama berpuluh-puluh tahun hancur begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki muka untuk meminta maaf pada Minato untuk apa yang kau perbuat pada putrinya. Seharusnya kau mengatakan dengan jujur saat itu . . ." Tubuh pria tua itu oleng.

"Ayah!." Wanita berambut pirang itu dengan sigap menopang tubuh ayahnya.

"Ayah . . ."

"Pergilah, aku ingin istirahat." Pria tua itu berjalan ke dalam rumah dengan di bantu putrinya.

"Tapi . . ."

"Pergilah Gaara. Apa kau tidak melihat Tou-san sedang tidak enak badan?." Kata Temari dengan nada meninggi.

Dengan berat hati Gaara meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku tersebut. Temari membantu ayahnya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia juga membantu pria paruh baya itu berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Istirahatlah ayah."

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Minato."

" . . . "

"Karena aku putrinya . . ."

"Itu bukan kesalahan ayah. Ini kesalahan adikku yang bodoh itu."

"Tapi tetap saja. Jika saja aku tidak menjodohkan gadis cantik itu dengan Gaara semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini."

"Sudahlah ayah, kita berdoa saja semoga paman Minato mau membuka hatinya untuk kita dan memaafkan keluarga kita."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sayang? Kau menyukainya?." Tanya Kushina. Dia merasa cemas karena putrinya tampak pucat. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Bisa memakannya?."

"Um tidak apa-apa Kaa-san." Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Merasa mual? Atau pusing? Biar Tou-san memanggilkan dokter untukmu."

Naruto memandang jengah kedua orang tuanya yang sedari tadi bersikap berlebihan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi . . ."

"Tou-san, bukankah Imoutou sudah bilang baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu cemas." Kata Arashi yang juga jengah dengan sikap bodoh kedua orang tuanya. (Ck, anak durhaka ngatain orang tuanya bodoh.)

"Tapi . . ." Minato masih tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, Tou-san. Naru-chan tidak apa-apa." Kata wanita pirang yang duduk di samping kursi Naruto. Namikaze Shion, istri dari Arashi. Ibu satu anak itu masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala 3. Ia tengah menyuapi anak lelakinya yang baru berumur 6 tahun.

"Shion-nee~~~ Aku ingin makan Ramen buatan Nee-san." Kata Naruto sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Shion.

"Ne ne ne." Kata Shion sambil tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat menyayangi adik iparnya itu. Ia mengusap-usap kepala pirang itu dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Sasuke merapatkan selimut istrinya. Naruto tertidur damai setelah makan malam tadi. Istrinya pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari Amerika apalagi sekarang istri tercintanya tengah berbadan dua. Sasuke mengecup dahi istrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Selamat tidur sayang."

Ia melangkah sepelan mungkin keluar dari kamar itu. Di luar Arashi sudah menunggu. Pria berambut merah itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Dia sudah tidur?."

"Hn."

"Ayo, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu."

Arashi dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan di ujung lorong kiri rumah itu. Mereka menuju ruang kerja Minato. Disana sudah menunggu mertuanya juga kakak iparnya.

"Sasuke."

"Duduklah suke."

Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa panjang itu. Semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali kemari Suke? Bukankah Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah melarangmu?." "Gomen ne Tou-san, Naruto memaksa ingin kembali ke sini. Ia mengatakan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian selama ia hamil dan melahirkan."

"Kau tidak bisa mencegahnya?."

"Naruto akan marah dan menangis jika aku melarangnya. Tou-san tau sendiri, aku tidak bisa melihat istriku menangis. Aku tidak bisa Tou-san."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mengingatnya? Kaa-san takut Naru mengingatnya." Tubuh Kushina bergetar ketika mengingat semua penderitaan putri kesayangannya. Shion mengusap pundak mertuanya itu untuk menenangkannya.

**-Flashback-**

Sudah beberapa hari Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Orang tuanya secara bergantian menjaganya. Takut kalau-kalau putri kesayangan mereka bangun. Seperti saat ini. Kushina hampir saja tertidur di kursi di dekat ranjang sang putri jika suara itu tidak memanggilnya.

"Kaa-san . . ." Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?."

"A-ir . . ." Kushina mengerti ucapan putrinya. Ia segera mengambil segelas air dan membantu putrinya minum. "Aku kenapa?."

"kau tidak ingat?." Tanya Kushina heran. Naruto mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa kini kepalanya di lilit perban. "Kau kecelakaan, sayang."

"Kecelakaan?."

Kushina tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat melihat Naruto. Tidak dapat di bayangkannya kehidupan seperti apa yang dilalui sang putri dengan menantu yang ia kira bisa membahagiakan putrinya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan pada Kaa-san kalau kau tidak bahagia? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau suamimu berselingkuh?. Kaa-san sangat sedih Naruto." Kata wanita merah itu sambil menangis.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Suami? Siapa?."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Naruto-san mengalami amnesia karena benturan keras di kepalanya. Ia sepertinya hanya melupakan kejadian beberapa tahun belakangan."

"Apa Naruto bisa mengingat masa lalunya kembali?."

"Kemungkinan itu ada."

"Kapan dia akan ingat?."

"Tidak pasti, tergantung ada tidaknya faktor yang membuat ingatannya kembali. Tapi tolong jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat. Akan sangat berbahaya untuknya."

"Apa tidak ada efek sampingnya? Maksudku hal buruk yang terjadi?."

"Naruto bisa mengalami sakit kepala hebat dan lebih buruk ia bisa mengalami pendarahan otak yang bisa berakibat kematian."  
>Orang tua dan kakak Naruto termenung.<p>

**-Flashback End-**

Ruangan itu hening. Semua orang terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Satu yang pasti mereka semua tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada putri satu-satunya keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

"Kita hanya bisa mencoba untuk mencegah agar Naruto tidak mengingat Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

.

Kelopak yang melindungi mata shappire itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela yang kini telah di terangi sinar bulan. Ia memandang jendela itu dengan pandangan sayu sebelum menutup matanya kembali.

.

.

.

Sakura, wanita yang kini telah resmi menjadi istri Sabaku Gaara menggeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang wajah sang suami yang masih tertidur. Ia tersenyum. 5 tahun sudah pernikahan mereka lalui dengan bahagia. Hanya saja . . .

Sakura menghela nafas, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju dapur untuk memulai rutinitas setiap pagi sebagai seorang istri. Di rumahnya memang ada seorang pembantu yang membantunya melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Chiyo namanya, wanita paruh baya itu sudah bekerja pada Gaara sejak suaminya menikah dengan istri pertamanya. Ah bicara soal istri pertama, sampai saat ini Sakura tidak mengetahui keberadaan wanita itu. Berita terakhir menyebutkan bahwa wanita itu kecelakaan dan di bawa keluarganya entah kemana. Jangan anggap Sakura peduli, ia hanya tidak ingin wanita itu kembali mengganggu hidupnya dan Gaara.  
>Sakura merasakan pelukan erat di pinggangnya. Tanpa menolehpun ia tau siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang. Gaara, suaminya, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kecilnya.<p>

"Sudah bangun."

"Hmm." Gumamnya tidak jelas. "Sarapan dulu. Aku sudah membuat omelet untukmu." Ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

Mereka sarapan berdua karena kemarin bibi Chiyo mengatakan tidak bisa masuk karena anaknya sakit.

"Oh ya, nanti malam salah satu partnerku mengadakan pesta dan kita di undang ke sana." Kata Gaara sambil menyuapkan sarapan buatan istri tercinta ke mulutnya. " Jam 7 nanti aku akan pulang dan menjemputmu."

"Benarkah?." Tanya Sakura menyakinkan. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pagi itu sarapan di lalui mereka dengan canda tawa. Sakura membantu Gaara untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor. Setelah Gaara pergi, ia segera menuju salon langganannya dan menyiapkan diri untuk acara nanti malam. Ia tidak mau membuat suaminya malu jadi ia harus tampil sesempurna mungkin.

.

.

.

Gaara sampai di kantornya. Ia langsung di sambut oleh karyawan yang memberi hormat padanya. Begitu sampai di ruangannya, ia mendudukkan diri di kursi tinggi miliknya dan mulai bekerja dengan tenang.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Masuk."  
>Seorang pria masuk ke ruangan Gaara di ikuti seorang gadis berambut merah di belakangnya. "Permisi direktur. Saya membawa pegawai yang akan menjadi sekretaris baru anda."<p>

"Ah, ya." Sekretaris Gaara baru saja mengundurkan diri tanpa alasan jelas. Padahal Gaara sangat menyukai pekerjaan sekretarisnya itu. Gaara memperhatikan penampilan sekretaris barunya. Wanita itu memiliki tubuh indah dan tinggi semampai. Ia memakai kemeja dengan lengan panjang berwarna pink pastel dan rok span pendek berwarna merah maroon setengah paha. Kakinya tampak indah dengan high heels berwarna hitam. Kacamata berwarna merah yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnyapun tak kalah cantik dengan tubuhnya. Gaara akui, wanita itu sangat cantik.

"Shimura Karin desu." Katanya sambil memberi hormat pada Gaara. Ah bahkan suara terdengar sangat indah. Gaara termenung sejenak.

"Direktur?."

Panggilan itu membuat Gaara terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ah, kau bisa bertanya pada asistenku tugas apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan. Sekarang pergilah." Kata Gaara sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke berkas yang tadi di kerjakannya.

Mereka memberi hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan Gaara. Karin mengikuti manager personalia untuk keluar. Saat di depan pintu ruangan itu, ia melirik Gaara dengan ekor matanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Wanita itu memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan kaca yang tingginya setinggi tubuh miliknya. Dahinya tampak berkerut. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kenapa heum?." Tanya pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah lucu istrinya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tampak gemuk."

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri sang istri. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang ramping sang istri dan memeluknya posesif.

"Tidak, kau cantik. Sangat cantik." Katanya pada sang istri. Ia mengusap-usap perut istrinya yang masih ramping. "Dan sangat sexy." Bisiknya dengan erotis di telinga wanita itu. Ia melirik tubuh istrinya dengan pandangan er- . . .

"Yak! Dasar mesum!." Teriak wanita itu saat menyadari kemana tatapan suaminya. Ia langsung menutupi belahan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena malu.

"Hahahaha." Suara tawa itu pecah seketika.

.

.

.

Pesta yang di adakan di hotel mewah itu sangat meriah. Makan mewah, wine serta champagne mahal menghiasi pesta pernikahan salah satu keturunan keluarga Hyuga itu. Wajah-wajah penting serta artis-artis terkenal memenuhi undangan salah satu keluarga terpandang di kota itu.

"Hyuga-san."

Pria berambut coklat panjang itu menoleh.

"Oh, Sabaku-san."

"Selamat. Pesta yang meriah seperti biasa."

"Arigatou. Kenalkan ini istriku Ten ten." Pria itu memperkenalkan wanita yang bersama dirinya.

"Hajime mashite." Ucapnya sopan.

"Hajime mashite."

"Ayo silahkan nikmati pesta ini." Kata Neji. Mereka berbincang mengenai berbagai hal terutama bisnis dan kemungkinan perusahaan mereka bekerja sama.

"Neji, mereka belum datang?."

"Hmm, sepertinya belum."

Perhatian mereka teralih saat mendengar suara riuh dari pintu masuk. Sepasang manusia sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Melewati barisan manusia yang seolah menyingkir untuk memberi kedua manusia itu jalan. Pasangan Hyuga dan Sabaku itu membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Are you ready, honey?."

" 'Bit nervous. I guess."

"It's ok. I'm with you. Everything gonna be Ok." Pria itu menggengam jemari wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah sang pria dan tersenyum. Pria itu balas tersenyum "Baiklah."

Sopir mereka membuka pintu mobil sang pria kemudian sang pria menuju ke sisi pintu sang wanita dan menggandengnya keluar dari mobil. Sang sopir memberi hormat kepada para tuannya.

.

.

.

"Omedeto."

"Kalian datang?."

"Bagaimana kami tidak datang jika yang menikah adalah sahabat kami."

Mereka berbincang akrab sampai Neji menyadari keberadaan pasangan Sabaku muda.

"Ah ya kenalkan, mereka adalah Sabaku Gaara-san dan Sakura-san."

Pasangan muda itu tersenyum pada Gaara dan Sakura.

"Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke dan ini istriku, Uchiha Naruto." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

Gaara memandangi dengan detail penampilan gadis itu. Dibanding 5 tahun lalu penampilannya berubah banyak. Gaara tidak pernah tau kalau gadis itu memiliki tubuh seindah ini. Dulu saat mereka masih bersama, gadis itu selalu memakai pakaian sopan dan tertutup serta blazer sehingga lekuk tubuhnya tidak terlihat. Sekarang lihatlah penampilannya. Gaun strapless berwarna kuning terang dengan mermaid cut membalut tubuh seksi ala gitar Spanyol itu. Detail riffle berbentuk mawar memberi keindahan tersendiri. ia memakai aksesoris minim berupa kalung berlian dan sebuah anting tindik kecil. Agaknya ia ingin menonjolkan gaunnya sehingga ia tidak memakai aksesoris dan make up berlebihan. Gaara akui selera wanita itu cukup bagus. "Apa kalian sudah kenal?."

"Hn, tidak ini pertama kali kita bertemu. Bukan begitu sayang?." Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Ne, ini pertama kali kita bertemu, iyakan Sabaku-san?."

Gaara dan Sakura terlihat terkejut. Gaara mencari setitik kebohongan di mata Naruto tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "I-iya ini pertama kalinya." Jawab Sakura gugup. Sakura mengira Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengenal mereka.

"Oh ya, kapan-kapan mainlah ke mansion Namikaze, selama setahun ke depan kami akan tinggal di sana." Kata Sasuke pada Neji.

"Benarkah?"

Pasangan Uchiha itu mengangguk. "Naruto ingin menghabiskan masa kehamilannya bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Keempat orang itu tampak terkejut sedangkan Naruto menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Ia memukul lengan suaminya dengan pelan.

"Aigo, kalian baru 3 bulan menikah sudah memiliki anak. Ck dasar Uchiha."

"Benarkah itu Naru-chan? Sudah berapa bulan?." Tanya Ten ten yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Satu bulan." Ucap Naruto malu-malu.

"Jadi kita bisa selalu bersama. Ah jadi ingat saat ada di Amerika dulu." Kata Neji. Yah, keempat orang itu memang bertemu saat berada di Amerika. Ten ten yang saat itu sedang praktek lapangan bekerja di rumah sakit tempat Naruto di rawat. Neji melanjutkan kuliahnya serta mengurus hotel Hyuuga yang ada di negeri paman Sam itu karena menemani sang tunangan. Sasuke juga kebetulan kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Neji. Tahukah kalian jika Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih? Sayang hubungan itu putus karena Naruto di jodohkan, tapi sepertinya mereka memang berjodoh karena ternyata takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Setelah Naruto benar-benar sembuh, ia langsung melamar gadis pujaan hatinya itu dan tentu saja Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. 3 bulan lalu mereka menikah dengan hanya mengundang kerabat dan teman dekat. Sasuke juga tau kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya dari Arashi.

.

.

.

Pria paruh baya itu menundukkan badannya. Ia merasa malu pada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Maafkan kesalahan anakku Minato. Aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan benar." Kata pria tua itu dengan sedih. Sedang pria pirang di depannya hanya menatapnya datar. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Anak-anaknya yang menemaninya pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka tau bahwa ini juga kesalahan keluarga mereka.

"Sudah maafkan Kazekage-san Minato. Bagaimanapun ia adalah sahabatmu sejak muda." Kata Kushina sambil mengelus pundak suaminya.

"Benar Tou-san, paman Kazekage sudah minta maaf. Tidak baik memupuk kebencian seperti ini." Tambah Shion yang sedang memangku anaknya.

Minato terdiam sejenak kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Aku tau ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Minato pada akhirnya. Jujur Minato sakit hati jika mengingat saat putri tercintanya terbaring kritis karena kecelakaan laknat itu. Tapi sisi hatinya juga tidak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut. Ia dan Kazekage sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Minato."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak akan bisa melupakan perbuatan anakmu pada putriku. Karena anakmu aku hampir kehilangan putriku Kazekage."

"Aku tau, aku tau Minato." Kazekage mengangguk.

"Dan tolong jangan pernah mengungkit pernikahan anak-anak kita Kazekage. Putriku sudah bahagia dengan suaminya yang sekarang. Aku tidak mau dia mengingat masa lalunya yang buruk bersama putramu. Aku ingin dia bahagia."

"Tapi. . ."

"Naruto amnesia." Kata Kushina menjelaskan. Kazekage, Temari dan Kankurou tampak terkejut. "Dan kami sepakat tidak ingin membeberkan masa lalunya bersama putramu Gaara. Biarlah itu jadi rahasia keluarga kita."

Kazekage terdiam.

Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk keluarga mereka.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya di depan meja rias sedang Gaara bersandar di tempat tidur mereka. Pikiran mereka masih terpaku pada kejadian di pesta tadi. Mereka tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto apalagi saat melihat perubahan drastis wanita itu. Mereka juga bingung kenapa wanita itu seolah tidak mengenali mereka.

"Kau tahu . . ." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja Sakura."

"Um, tadi . . . wanita itu seolah tidak mengenali kita." Kata Sakura tidak yakin.

"Aku juga . . . Ada yang aneh."

"Tapi paling tidak dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Itu artinya dia tidak akan mengganggu kita." Kata Sakura sambil meletakkan sisirnya di meja rias. Ia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm, kau cemburu?."

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura cepat. 'Hanya saja . . .' Ia mengelus perutnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Gaara yang menyadari itu langsung memeluk istrinya. "Sudah jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Anak kita sudah bahagia di sana."

"Tapi . . ."

"Sst, sudahlah ayo tidur."

Jika seandainya saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi, mungkin sedang melihat tingkah anak mereka yang sedang lucu-lucunya. 5 tahun lalu, Gaara nekat menikahi Sakura tanpa restu keluarganya. Keluarganya marah besar apalagi setelah tau tentang sikap Gaara selama ini pada Naruto. Gaara tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin hidup bersama wanita yang dicintainya juga calon anaknya. Sayang impiannya tidak terwujud. Saat usia kandungan Sakura berusia 5 bulan, wanita itu menjadi korban tabrak lari. Bayinya tidak bisa di selamatkan. Meski dokter mengatakan mereka masih bisa memiliki anak lagi tapi entah mengapa sampai sekarang mereka belum juga di beri keturunan.

.

.

.

Karmakah?.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

Loli note: pengen bikin twoshoot ternyata nggak bisa (TT_TT) . Sesuai permintaanmu aku upload juga ke ffn.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Me again

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Innocent devil.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine. The original chara is own by Masashi Kishimoto but this story is purely mine.**

**Genre : Terserahlah.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Broken pair, Frontal, cheating and hatred, GS****, Alur cepet banget karena pake Shinkansen. **

**Typo bertebaran karena Loli males edit.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel: Unfaithfull**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Uzumaki Naruto****as Namikaze (Uchiha) Naruto****(fem)****.**

**Uchiha Sasuke as Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura****as ****Haruno****(Sabaku)****Sakura.**

**Sabaku Gaara****as ****Sabaku Gaara.**

**Cast lain mendukung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Tidak semua yang putih itu baik dan semua yang hitam itu jahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****2. Me Again**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Direktur, ini laporan yang anda minta." Kata wanita berambut merah itu.

"Letakkan di situ." Ucap Gaara pada wanita yang sudah 2 bulan ini menjadi sekretarisnya.

"Permisi." Katanya sambil membungkuk hormat. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak menyadari setelan kerjanya berkerah rendah sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk dadanya yang indah dan itulah pemandangan yang kini di tangkap oleh mata Gaara. Karin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang direktur.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti . . .

"Karin."

Karin menoleh karena mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, direktur."

"Apa aku ada jadwal makan siang hari ini." Tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang ia pegang.

"Tidak ada direktur. Hari ini anda hanya memiliki janji rapat dengan salah seorang investor sekitar jam 3 nanti."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan?." Tanyanya.

Gaara terdiam. "Baiklah, hari ini temani aku makan siang."

"Eh?."

"Dan tidak ada penolakan."

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki butik favoritnya. Ia ingin membeli pakaian tidur yang indah dan –ehem- seksi. Sebagai seorang istri, tentu ia harus pandai membahagiakan suaminya bukan?. Saat ia sibuk memilih gaun tidur, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat di kenalinya. Perempuan itu, Namikaze Naruto, mantan istri suaminya juga berada di butik mewah itu.

"Ini adalah baju hamil rancangan terbaru desainer utama kami." Kata seorang pelayan menunjukkan beberapa baju hamil dengan desain terbaru pada Naruto. Sedang Naruto tengah duduk di sofa empuk berbentuk kotak dan berwarna merah itu sambil memperhatikan gaun-gaun cantik yang ada di depannya.

"Hmm, bajunya indah. Apakah bisa di pakai sampai usia kandungan sembilan bulan?." Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, di bagian ini di beri karet elastis sehingga bisa dipakai sampai usia kandungan sembilan bulan. Ah kami juga menyediakan beberapa size kalau-kalau ukurannya menjadi lebih besar dari yang di perkirakan."

"Begitukah?. Baiklah aku ingin mengambil semua yang ada di rak itu juga dalam semua warna. Kau tentu tau di mana harus mengirimkannya bukan?." Kata Naruto dengan ramah. Shizune, asisten sekaligus bodyguard Naruto, mengeluarkan kartu platinum membership milik majikannya. Pelayan itu mengangguk hormat. Tentu saja ia tau siapa wanita cantik yang ada di depannya. Namikaze Naruto atau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Salah satu member VVIP yang terhormat. Tentunya pelayan itu masih ingin bekerja sehingga ia tidak boleh membuat sedikit saja kesalahan di depan member VVIP.

"Oh ya, apa Marie Eliza sudah mengeluarkan rancangan terbarunya musim ini? Aku juga ingin membeli untuk kedua calon anakku." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Di usia kehamilannya yang baru 3 bulan ini, ukuran perut wanita itu memang sedikit lebih besar dari pada ibu hamil yang lain. Itu karena wanita itu tengah mengandung bayi kembar.

"Belum nyonya. Jika nanti Marie-san mengeluarkan rancangan terbarunya kami akan segera menghubungi anda."

"Baiklah."

Naruto kembali melihat-lihat katalog yang sempat di berikan oleh pelayan tadi.

"Selamat siang."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Di depannya berdiri seorang perempuan berambut pink aneh yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Siapa ya?."

"Aku Sabaku Sakura, kita pernah bertemu di pernikahan Hyuga Neji."

'Hmm, Sabaku, Sabaku . . . Ah!.' Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Ah, apa kabar Sabaku-san."

"Bisa kita bicara?."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku sedikit lapar. Bagaimana kalau di cafe di depan sana." Kata Naruto sembari mengelus-elus perut bulatnya. Sakura memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang bekerja di kantor salah satu cabang milik Uchiha. Dia memang sudah di beri ijin mengelolanya berhubung dia dan istrinya akan tinggal lumayan lama di kota itu.

"Yo, Sas." Sapa seorang pria berambut hitam seperti miliknya tiba-tiba muncul diruangannya. " Hey, kau tidak memeluk sepupumu tercinta ini, ayam." Katanya dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf presdir, saya sudah melarang ta-tapi . . ." Kata wanita itu ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa Ayame, kau boleh pergi." Kata Sasuke. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat kemudian keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam kemudian memandang tajam pada pria yang menerobos ke dalam kantornya. "Kau harus punya alasan yang sangat penting hingga berani menerobos kantorku, Sai."

Pria itu tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka lembar demi lembar buku menu itu. Ia menunjuk beberapa makanan dan minuman yang ia inginkan untuk makan siang. Begitupun Sakura, hanya saja wanita itu memesan dalam jumlah yang lebih sedikit dari Naruto. Sakura memandang takjub pada makanan yang ada di depannya. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Ano- kau yakin bisa menghabiskan makanannya sendiri?."

"Hmm? Memang kenapa? Kau mau? Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan membagikannya untukmu." Kata Naruto sambil mulai memakan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Membiarkan Sakura yang semeja dengannya menatapnya heran. Shizune dan pengawal yang lain duduk di meja lain. Memperhatikan dan menjaga majikannya kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang membahayakan.

Sup tomat, tomato cheese, spagetti beef tomato, sandwich tomat. Dan jangan lupakan jus tomat dan tomato float dalam gelas besar.

"Kau tidak mau makan?." Tanya Naruto saat menyadari wanita yang ada di depannya sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Eh? I-iya." Sakura mulai memakan sandwich dan apple juice yang di pesannya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Menikmati makanan dengan khidmat.

Drrrttt Drrrtt Drrrtttt

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas lalu tersenyum.

**From:-**

**Kau dimana? Aku sedang ada di dalam mobil.**

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengetik balasannya.

**To:-**

**Aku ada di cafe Le moon bersama Sabaku Sakura, bukankah cafe ini dekat perusahaanmu?.**

Tidak lama kemudian pesan balasanpun masuk.

**From:-**

**Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Sebentar lagi aku akan memberimu kejutan yang menyenangkanmu.**

Naruto kemudian membalas pesan itu.

**To:-**

**Aku tidak sabar menunggu.**

Naruto kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas mungilnya.

"Siapa?."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Sabaku-san."

". . . "

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menjadi kesal karena menunggu. Hormonnya sedang naik turun sehingga ia sangat mudah marah.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun aku akan segera pergi." Katanya dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Bisakah kita menghentikan ini?."

"Apa?." Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak mengerti.

"Kau berpura-pura tidak mengingat kami untuk balas dendam kan? Aku tau, kau pasti dendam padaku dan Gaara."

Naruto kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Kurasa kita baru pertama kali jadi tidak mungkin punya dendam bukan?."

"Kau!." Hampir saja Sakura tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sampai sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mata emerald itu membulat sempurna.

Grep.

Dengan tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dengan kaget wanita itu menoleh.

"Sasuke, kau mengagetkanku."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu." Pelukannya semakin erat. "Oh, ya. Kita harus segera pulang, Sai sudah menunggu kita."

"Sai? Sai nii-san?"

"Hn."

Wajah Naruto berbinar senang."Ayo kita pulang."

Naruto buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dengan semangat. Ia bahkan lupa dengan keberadaan Sakura yang masih terbengong. Shizune menghampiri tempat duduk Naruto. Mengambil tas dan barang yang sepertinya terlupakan oleh Naruto.

"Bisakah anda menjauhi Naruto-sama?." Tanya Shizune dingin.

"Aku juga tidak mau mendekatinya." Kata Sakura dengan sinis. "Untuk ap- . ."

"Naruto-sama kehilangan ingatan tentang keluarga Sabaku setelah kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir. Baik keluarga Namikaze maupun keluarga Sabaku sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengusik mengenai pernikahan Naruto-sama dan Gaara-san." Kata Shizune melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam.

Terkejut?

Iya, dia sangat terkejut. Jadi karena itukah wanita itu tidak mengenalinya?.

Sakura masih terdiam sampai melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya membulat

**Deg!**

.

.

.

Gaara dan Karin sedang berada di mobil untuk menuju cafe dekat kantor mereka. Gaara mengajak sekretaris barunya itu untuk makan siang bersama. Gaara terdiam tapi sesekali ia melirik sang sekretaris yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya dari ekor mata panda miliknya. Entah kenapa, Karin terlihat begitu cantik di matanya. Apalagi ketika wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Gaara ketika melihat sang sekretaris tersenyum sembari memainkan handphone-nya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa direktur." Kata Karin menatap Gaara.

"Kita mau kemana?."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau ke cafe Le moon? Kudengar menu di sana enak."

"Baiklah."

Karin tersenyum. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi masakan cafe yang menurut kenalannya enak dan tidak terlalu mahal untuk cafe bertema Prancis. Mereka terdiam di perjalanan dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit mereka tiba di cafe itu. Sopir Gaara membukakan pintu untuk bosnya. Sopir itu berputar dan membukakan pintu untuk Karin. Mereka berjalan bersama memasuki cafe itu. Semua orang melihat 'pasangan serasi' itu. Sang pria tampak gagah dan berwibawa dengan setelan jas mahal di tubuhnya sedangkan sang wanita tampak mempesona walau hanya memakai blouse berwarna pastel dan miniskirt hitam dengan aksen kancing besar dan belahan rok di kaki kirinya. Wanita itu benar-benar tau cara menunjukkan kelebihannya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kosong di dekat jendela. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan membawa buku menu.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?."

"Tuna Sandwich dan Strawberry juice." Kata Karin sembari meletakkan buku menu yang sudah di bacanya.

"Berikan aku Double Sandwich dan Blue mountain."

Pelayan itu mencatat dengan cepat pesanan Gaara dan Karin. Pelayan itu segera menyiapkan pesanan tersebut. Gaara dan Karin berbincang sembari menunggu pesanan datang. Mereka tampak akrab.

"Jadi, sebelum bekerja padaku, kau bekerja dimana?."

"Saya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di Amerika. Anda tau Akatsuki Corp? Saya bekerja sebagai sekretaris direktur utama disana."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sepertinya pekerjaanmu sudah mapan. Lalu kenapa kau malah berhenti bekerja dan kembali ke sini?."

"Saya ke kota ini karena permintaan seseorang."

"Siapa?."

"Adik perempuan saya."

"Oh ya?."

Mereka berbincang tanpa menyadari seorang wanita muda berjalan mendatangi meja mereka. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

Saat akan mengambil tissu di tengah meja, secara tidak sengaja Karin menyenggol gelas juicenya hingga tumpah dan mengenai jas mahal bosnya. Karin terlihat panik.

"Astaga!." Ia segera mengambil tissu dan segera membersihkan jas Gaara sebisanya.

"Gaara-kun!." Teriaknya.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda datang menghampiri mereka. Sabaku Sakura, Gaara kaget saat melihat istrinya ada di tempat itu.

"Sakura?. Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?." Gaara menghampiri istrinya.

"Aku makan siang dengan teman."

"Oh ya? Lalu dimana temanmu?."

"Dia sudah pergi lebih dulu." Sakura melirik ke arah Karin. Gaara yang menyadari pandangan Sakura langsung mengenalkan sekretaris barunya.

"Ah kenalkan. Ini adalah Karin, sekretaris baruku."

"Salam kenal, namaku Shimura Karin." Kata Karin dengan ramah.

Sakura memandang Karin dengan sinis. Gaara menyadari tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari istrinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?." Gaara mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang bersama agar Sakura tidak salah paham.

Karin tau bahwa istri bosnya menatapnya dengan tajam tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Toh ia tidak berbuat salah kan?. Dia hanya makan siang bersama bosnya.

.

.

.

"Sai-_nii_." Naruto menghamabur memeluk pria yang ada di depannya tanpa memperdulikan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau tampak sehat rubah. Bagaimana kabar calon keponakanku?."

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kapan Sai-_nii_ datang kesini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku kan bisa menjemput Sai-nii." Cecar Naruto.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, adik kecil." Ucap Sai sambil mengelus helaian pirang milik Naruto. Sai adalah kakak sepupu Sasuke dari pihak ibunya, Mikoto. Ibu Sai adalah kakak perempuan Mikoto, Makoto. Hubungan mereka cukup dekat karena sejak kecil Sai sering dititipkan dikediaman Uchiha lantaran kesibukan kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki bisnis diluar negeri.

"Oh ya, Sai-nii akan tinggal dimana?. Bagaimana kalau disini saja?."

"Tidak bisa rubah kecil. Aku sudah sangat merindukan istriku." Naruto cemberut karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Melihat itu Sai hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang. "_Gomen ne, Nii-san_ tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa."

"Um."naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi aku akan menemanimu makan malam sebelum pulang."

Wajah murung Naruto langsung sumringah saat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Entah kenapa setelah pertemuannya dengan sekretaris baru Gaara, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Seolah ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi. Gaara baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia bingung melihat kelakuan istrinya.

"Ada apa Sakura?."

"Ga-Gaara-kun?." Sakura tersentak kaget. Gaara berjalan mendekati istrinya.

"Kau tampak pucat. Ada apa?."

"Ti-tidak." Sakura memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat.

"Sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur." Ajak Gaara. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu berjalan menembus jalanan lengang kota. Sang sopir membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Di sampingnya duduk seorang bodyguard berambut putih yang tengah sibuk dengan buku bacaan bodohnya. Tiga orang duduk di kursi belakang. Dua orang pria dan seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi kepala menyandar kebahu pria yang ada di sisi kanannya.

"Naruto kelihatan lelah. Seharusnya ia tidak memaksakan diri mengantarku." Ucap Sai.

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana keras kepalanya gadis ini kalau ada kemauan."

"Yah, aku tau." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Sai. Aku merepotkanmu untuk masalah itu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula kita keluarga dan aku juga menyayangi Naruto. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri." Kata Sai yang kini membelai surai pirang itu.

"Karena hal ini kau jadi terpisah dengan istrimu."

"Yah kuharap rencana ini segera selesai dengan sukses dan aku bisa menikmati liburan mewah gratis ke Hawaii bersama istriku tercinta." Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata nakal pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang kakak sepupunya yang tiba-tiba bersikap lebay dengan jijik. "Eyyyy, kenapa memandangku dengan jijik begitu hah?."

Pertengkaran dua saudara sepupu yang hampir serupa itupun dimulai. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata Sapphire mulai membuka.

.

.

.

Shion tidur sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya.

"Arashi-kun."

"Ya, sayang."

"Kuharap Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Kuharap anak ayam itu bisa menjaga rubah kecil kita dan membahagiakannya."

"Dia seharusnya mendapatkan kebahagiannya dari dulu. Andai saja dulu kita meminta ayah untuk menolak pernikahan itu . . ." Shion mulai terisak ketika mengingat masa lalu. Masih terekam jelas di kepalanya saat melihat adik ipar kesayangannya meregang nyawa dirumah sakit. Dia sangat menyayangi gadis itu walau hubungan mereka sebatas kakak adik dalam hukum. Tapi sungguh, Shion sudah menganggap Naruto seperti saudaranya sendiri. Sejak kecil Shion sudah menjadi yatim piatu. Keluarga Namikaze yang kasian padanyapun menawarkan diri untuk merawatnya karena tidak ada satupun saudaranya yang mau merawatnya. Minato dan ayah Shion berteman cukup dekat, bahkan ayah Shion menjadi orang kepercayaan Minato di Namikaze corp. Minato dan Kushina merawat dan menyayangi Shion seperti mereka meyayangi Arashi dan Naruto yang notabene anak kandung mereka. Arashi dan Narutopun menyambut baik kedatangan Shion bahkan Arashi malah memacari gadis itu dan menikahinya.

"Sst. Semua sudah terjadi tidak ada gunanya disesali yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat Naruto bahagia dan tidak perlu mengingat masa itu."

Shion mengangguk. Ia membenarkan kata-kata suaminya. Arashi benar. Tidak ada gunanya disesali. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjaga adiknya itu agar tidak terluka lagi.

.

.

.

"Berisikkkkkk!." Teriaknya. Membuat keempat orang yang ada di mobil itu menutup telinganya dengan tangan.

"Na-naru-chan." Sai tersentak kaget mendengar lengkingan suara Naruto.

"Kalian berisik, Naru ngantuk."

Pluk!.

Wanita itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke kemudian menutup mata. Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari wanita itu. Wanita itu kembali tertidur.

"Dia . . . mengigau?."

"Stt." Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Diamlah, kau tidak ingin dia terbangun lagi kan?."

Sai tersenyum. Kali ini dengan senyuman tulus saat melihat seberapa besar cinta Sasuke pada Naruto. Tidak sia-sia dulu dia dan Istrinya berusaha menjodohkan mereka berdua. Walau mereka pernah berpisah tapi akhirnya kini mereka bersatu.

"Aku dan istriku dengan senang hati membantu kalian berdua. Tanpa syarat dan imbalan."

.

.

.

.

.

**-Few month later-**

Naruto sedang berada di taman bersama ibu dan kakak iparnya. Mereka terlihat bercanda satu sama lain. Tawa ceria dan bahagia meramaikan rumah mewah itu. Sayang para lelaki absen karena harus bekerja.

"Bagaimana, dear? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk persalinanmu nanti?." Tanya wanita cantik berambut hitam itu.

"Sudah, Mikoto kaa-san. Nee-san membantuku menyiapkan semuanya." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menggendong cucu-cucu kita, iyakan, Kushina?." Mikoto langsung terbang meninggalkan suaminya di Amerika begitu tau kalau cucunya dari Sasuke kembar dan salah satunya perempuan. Jujur, sejak dulu Mikoto memang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan tapi entah kenapa ia hanya melahirkan laki-laki. Itachi, putra sulungnya, juga memiliki dua anak lelaki. Menurut Fugaku, suaminya, keturunan Uchiha memang rata-rata laki-laki dan sangat jarang perempuan. 'Mungkin memang DNA pria Uchiha sangat kuat.' Begitu kata Fugaku. Maka saat Sasuke mengabari bahwa salah satu calon cucu kembarnya perempuan, ia segera bergegas terbang ke Konoha untuk menemani persalinan menantu kesayangannya.

"Iya, Mikoto. Sebentar lagi kita akan bisa menggendong cucu perempuan pertama kita." Kata Kushina antusias.

"Oh ya, Naru-chan. Apa kau sudah memiliki nama untuk kedua bayimu nanti?." Tanya Shion.

"Um, Sasuke memberi nama Menma untuk anak lelaki kami dan aku memberi nama Yuki untuk anak perempuan." Kata Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Uchiha Menma dan Uchiha Yuki. Nama yang bagus. Iyakan Kushina, Shion-chan?."

Yah, usia kandungan Naruto sudah hampir 9 bulan dan menurut perkiraan dokter, ia akan melahirkan beberapa minggu lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang ibu.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, kau tidak sarapan dulu?." Tanya Sakura saat melihat Gaara turun dari lantai 2.

"Aku ada rapat, kurasa aku akan sarapan di kantor saja." Ucap Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuatkan bekal."

"Tidak perlu." Kata Gaara singkat. "Oh ya, malam ini aku ada meeting dengan klien jadi tidak usah menungguku."

Gaara bergegas berangkat ke kantor. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak kecewa. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa akhir-akhir ini Gaara seperti menjauhinya. Ia takut kalau Gaara akan berpaling darinya. Ia tahu Gaara sangat mendambakan keturunan dan entah kenapa sampai saat ini belum bisa ia berikan.

"Silahkan tehnya, nyonya." Wanita separuh baya itu meletakkan secangkir teh di meja di depan Sakura.

"Ah, terima kasih bibi Chiyo."

"Apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan?."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi."

Wanita paruh baya itupun pergi ke dapur. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca berisi pil berwarna putih. Ia memandang pil-pil itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Maafkan aku.' Katanya dalam hati.

Ia kemudian memasukkan botol itu kembali ke kantong pakaiannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, direktur." Sapa wanita berambut merah.

"Selamat pagi Karin."

"Apa aku ada jadwal hari ini?."

"Hari ini anda ada meeting dengan klien dari China, kemudian malam ini anda diundang untuk makan malam di hotel bintang lima, Hyuuga." Kata Karin sambil membaca buku agendanya.

" Baiklah."

"Apa saya perlu menghubungi nyonya Sakura?."

Gaara berpikir. "Tidak usah, malam ini kau saja yang menemaniku. Tidak ada penolakan karena ini juga bagian dari pekerjaanmu." Kata Gaara saat melihat Karin yang akan menolak.

Ia berjalan memasuki kantornya. Tidak lama kemudian Karin masuk membawa kotak bekal.

"Saya yakin anda belum sempat sarapan, karena itu saya membuat bento ini." Karin meletakkan bento buatannya di meja Gaara. Bento sederhana dengan isi beberapa sushi gulung, tamagoyaki dan salad. Karin mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

Gaara melihat bento pemberian Karin dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"I got you." Ia mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

"Hiks . . . hehehe kau cantik."

Karin terlihat sempoyongan karena harus menahan berat badan pria mabuk yang kini sedang dipapahnya. Tanpa di duga, klien mereka mengajak Gaara minum hingga mabuk seperti ini. Karin meletakkan bosnya di tempat tidur kamar hotel itu. Saat akan beranjak tiba-tiba saja tangannya di tarik hingga ia terhempas di tempat tidur empuk itu.

**Bruggg**

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?." Tanya Karin saat melihat Gaara menindihnya

"Kau cantik hiks. . . hehe. . .hiks."

"To-tolong hentikan." Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak menggubris penolakan Karin.

.

.

.

**Prank!.**

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menyenggol foto kecil di meja riasnya hingga foto itu terjatuh dan kaca figuranya pecah. Sakura memungut foto itu. Itu adalah foto pernikahannya dan Gaara beberapa tahun lalu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak.

"Gaara-kun."

.

.

.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh istrinya yang telah ia selimuti dengan selimut tebal. Sebagai suami dan calon ayah yang baik, tentu Sasuke tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan calon anaknya bukan.

"Dingin." Rajuk Naruto manja. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa malam-malam malah duduk di sini. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan bayi kita."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya.

Tengah malam ini, tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin melihat bintang dari balkon kamar mereka dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya.

"Tapi aku ingin, _Teme_." Rajuknya manja.

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Naruto dengan possesif lalu mengecup dahi wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Iya, iya."

"Teme. . ."

"Hnn."

"Aishiteru." Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Aishiteru yo." "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Promise me?." "Janji padaku?."

"Sure, I will be your happiness, forever." "Tentu, aku akan menjadi kebahagiaanmu selamanya."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang juga kini menatapnya intens. Entah sejak kapan bibir mereka saling bertaut. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Se-sepertinya . . . Baby ingin di kunjungi Tou-sannya." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke yang paham maksud Naruto langsung membawa istrinya ke peraduan mereka. Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
